This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Research and development tasks of the Core include: (i) providing NE-INBRE researchers and students from geographically separate institutions around the clock access to existing bioinformatics, biocomputing and information technology (IT) resources available at UNMC and on the Internet around the world;(ii) developing an advanced IT infrastructure allowing the NE-INBRE researchers and administration to function in an unified fashion;and (iii) developing the bioinformatics tools necessary to support the NE-INBRE Projects and Cores. The staff of the core has implemented a Content Management and Information Sharing System (CMISS), which is an easy-to-use website maintenance and data sharing tool (http://brin.unmc.edu). The system does not require any separate application to be installed or uploaded to the client's computers. CMISS empowers authorized users to quickly make changes to the website's content, as well as to share data. Authorized users can instantly create and edit web pages, news groups, calendars, image galleries, change navigation menus, upload files to share with collaborators, etc. This system will enable NE-INBRE to maintain its presence on the Web and rapidly disseminate the most recent information about its research and educational activities, publications, seminars, conferences, etc. Recently, staff of the core designed a new website (http://microarray.unmc.edu), providing researchers with the overview of the UNMC Microarray Resources available to NE-INBRE researchers. The personnel of the core were instrumental in organizing a Bioinformatics minitrack of the "Nebraska EPSCoR Research Expo'exhibition and conference, which was held in April 2005 at the Qwest Convention Center in Omaha.